H20 the sequel
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: this is a tribute to the show. also me and chinaluv are the co-writers of this story and a new story that will be posted soon. new characters have been added to this story. I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEW CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! enjoy.
1. reuniting, new friends and the reveal

Chapter 1: reuniting, new friends, and the big reveal

At Rikki's cafe, the girls hang out and listen to Bella's amazing music. "its great to have you back home again Emma" said Cleo. "its great to be back Cleo, it looks like we were worried about telling our family that we were mermaids but on the bright side they trust us and they kept their promise including Elliot." said Emma.

"yea, Kim is being a pain. she thinks she can boss me around all because I didn't tell her that I was mermaid." "oh yea while you were away, Cleo's father got remarried to this chick name Sam and she's Cleo and Kim's new mother." said Rikki. "that's amazing congratulations Cleo" Emma said with a surprised and happy tone.

"thanks Emma, at first I thought it be strange but I like Sam, she understand me, she nice. and as long as she's

nice to my dad and not after his money I'm totally ok with it." said Cleo.

"oh yea Emma there are these two girls we met their names are Hannah and jade. they are also mermaids like us. but what's more cool is that Hannah is a fairy, a soul reaper, a priestess and a wizard. Hannah's mermaid powers are water, heat and lighting. for jade its dark magic, lighting , water and ice." Bella said with excitement. "wow that's amazing, where are they now?" asked Emma.

"oh there going to join us in about 3 mins, they went off for a quick swim." said Cleo. About 3 mins later Hannah and jade show up and sit with Cleo and the others and introduced themselves to Emma. "Bella has told that your mermaids and have other forms. is that true Hannah and jade?" Emma asked.

"yes, its smashing to have friends, and got those forms and powers form my parents, I found out that I was a mermaid when I was seven years old. Me and jade have been friends for 3 years." said Hannah with her British accent. "yea, at first I thought it was only me and Hannah that were mermaids but when we met Cleo and her friends. it was truly amazing. Especially that we can share the secret together." Said jade smiling with an Australian accent.

Hannah is British, Australian and American, her mother is Australian and American. Her father is British. Hannah wears a black shirt with a glitter skull on it, pink mini skirt, gold high heeled boots as her jet black emo hair is teased and down also she wears black, sliver and pink make-up.

_**Hannah's background: **_

****Name:****Hannah Covington

****Powers:**** all types(magic,weather, elements etc )

****Race:****human

****Hight:**** 6 2

****Weight:**** 181

****Eyes:****blue

****Hair:****jet black (just like her mother and father)

****Age:**** 16

****relationship status: ****in a relationship with James Johnson

****children: ****i want kids but in the furture

****parents: ****emily and mason covington

****siblings: ****lola,jake,lily, johnny

**cousins:** alex, ella, john, amy, etc

****Birth:**** october 13th 1994

****element and forms:**** soul reaper,mermaid,wizard, fairy, priestess,(magic,weather, elements etc )

****weapon of choice:**** zanpakto[sword](ichigo renji and rangiku combined), bow staff, hand to hand combat.

Jade is Australian, Chinese and American. she lives with her adoptive parents. she has no clue who her birth parents are. she wears a blue and sliver striped shirt, light blue shorts and sneakers. as her black hair with a blond streak is in a pony tail.

_**Jade's Background: **_

****Name:**** Jade Hernandez

****Race:****human/mermaid

****Powers:**** dark magic, lighting , water and ice.

****Hight:**** 6 1

****Weight:**** 126

****Eyes:**** blue/black

** **Hair:****black with a blond streak

****Age:**** 15

****relationship status: ****in a relationship with Zach

****children: ****i want kids but in the furture

****birth parents: ****unknown

****adoptive parents: ****mike and jackie gomez

****siblings: ****kevin Hernandez

****cousins: ****alice, kathrine,katie

****Birth:**** July 13, 1996

****Weapons:**** curse sword, bowstaff

Ever is graduation is over the entire school is at Rikki's cafe to celebrate. Bella feels its not a good idea to be here. Because they all know that Sophie is working part time with dr. denmen. And who knows if she's planning to exposed them at the cafe. Lewis, Ash, Will, and Zane keep an eye on the girls, Sophie and who's causally ready a magazine and drinking her juice.

In the office Zane and the guys try to make a plan to save the girls. "there has to be away to stop Sophie, she's going to exposed them here in front of everyone," said will. "we cant just make up another lie or an excuse, she'll know that something isn't right." Said Lewis. "I think the best way is to make sure that girls don't near any water during the party. Then we can talk to the girls and figure out a way to sneak out of here" said Ash. Sophie gets a cup of water for Bella and her friends.

As Sophie brings the water to Cleo and her friends dr. denmen watches very closely. "here you go free water for the boss and her friends" said Sophie with a devilishly smile. "oh thanks, um could we get some straws please" said Hannah. "oh I'm sorry we are fresh out of straws, guess you will have to put your lips on it and drink" said Sophie with a sassy tone.

"I checked the storage room and I saw loads of packages of straws." Said Rikki. Sophie was busted. "oh, well in that case I'll go get it for you" she said. As she walked away she purposely knocked over the waters, as it splashes on to the girls everyone sees them wet, including the guys they saw that it was too late.

Ten seconds later the girls[Hannah, jade,Cleo,Emma, Rikki and Bella. ] turned in to mermaids. Dr. denmen was surprised and shocked that they not only kept the secret form them but now knows that Hannah is more than just a mermaid. "looks like you girls have a lot of explaining to do now. Especially you Hannah, I would like to have a little chat with you about your forms and powers." said dr. denmen as she approach the girls. "I'm not telling you anything." Said Hannah.

"I knew something was up with you Bella and your friends" said Sophie. They needed to get away, all of them used their powers to create a fog and dry themselves and run out the door. Everyone was shocked and amazed that their classmates/school buddies are mermaids.


	2. sticking together no matter what

Chapter 2: sticking together no matter what

Now that everyone knows that there mermaids, everywhere they look there's reporters wanting to have an interview with them. In Hannah's beliveix fairy form[pink glitter shirt, black and white checkered skirt, white gloves, sliver high heeled boots, her butterfly-like wings glitter hot pink with sliver and white starts on it. Her make-up sliver eye shadow, light pink lips, light red blush and her hair teased and down].

She tries to relax by flying around the harbor but she's seen by the paparazzi. "Hannah we would like to ask you some questions about you being a mermaid. Is it true that mermaids can control men by a siren song?" asked a female reporter.

"Um...well, mermaids are able to that. But I prefer not to use it." Hannah responds to the question. A gust of strong winds comes by as the news blimp shakes the camera man falls out. But luckily Hannah catches up and brings him back to the blimp. "You just saw it live folks, Hannah Covington saved our camera man in her fairy form." The female reporter says. Hannah smiles and waves in to the camera.

Down below Cleo in her mermaid form sees Hannah. "Hannah we need to talk at Mako Island." Said Cleo "and there she is folks Cleo setori in her mermaid form. What's going at mako island Cleo a secret meeting perhaps?" said the female reporter. "No, its our hang out spot." Said Cleo. "Well, now we must be off, bye" said Hannah as Cleo swims and Hannah flies to Mako Island. Hannah hopes that she's not being followed.

At Mako Island jade, Emma, Rikki, Bella and their boyfriends are trying to figure out how to hide. But they know that its no use hiding everyone knows about them, and everyone knows about Hannah's other forms.

"I'm so sorry that Sophie figured it out girls" said will. "Its not your fault will, you guys tried and so did we. The main thing is that we kept the secret. It was our families they exposed us and kept their secret. So the only person who's at fault here is no one." Said Bella.

"Bella is right. And no matter what happens we stick together, even if it means hiding, going our separate ways or staying here." said Hannah. "So I guess this means we are celebrities" said jade in an acceptance tone. She hated the idea of being a celebrity, even though she has these powers she wants to be treated normal. But like what Hannah said they need to stick together.

"The main thing is that we need to stay away form , who knows what she'll do to us if we've been captured by her" said Cleo. "We cant just stay here forever, we need to think of a plan" said Emma.

"Hannah when people found out about your other forms back in London. How did you regain their trust?" said Rikki. "Well, when there was trouble around. I used my powers to save them. They knew that my purposed was to protect them and not hurt them."

"Well it is possible that we can give it a try. But what are the chances that Sophie or Miriam could ruin our plans and make people think that we evil." Cleo said. "The best thing we could do is try. Besides I think I can settle the score with those two" said Rikki. "You know that's not a good idea Rikki to settle the score. But you right about trying to show these people that we mean no harm. So lets try out Hannah's plan and pray that it works. " Said Emma.


	3. their plan beings

Chapter 3: their plan beings

The next day all the girls are at home as they get ready to go to the café, they hope that dr. denmen wont be there. Kim starts to feel a bit jealous that her sister is a mermaid, Kim feels left out on all the fun. She goes to Cleo's room to as her how she can be a mermaid and join the group.

Kim knocks on the door "hi Cleo, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Kim said in a shy tone. "Whatever it is you want me to do as your "slave" it will have to wait because I'm busy Kim." said Cleo in a sassy tone. "No its not that… um, I want to be a mermaid like you and your friends. I feel left out on all the fun" Kim explained.

Cleo was surprised about this, and sees that Kim is very serious about this. She new that the next full moon is tomorrow night. "Alright, Kim I'll help you become a mermaid and be part of the group but I want you to promise me something ok" Cleo said.

"Sure anything sis" Kim said so excited. "You have to stay away form dr. denmen, she a scientist looking for me and my friends. You can tell mom and dad and possibly your friends. But on full moons you cant be outside you need to stay inside no matter what. The full moon can do crazy things on us mermaids. Ok?" said Cleo.

"Wow didn't know there were so many rules to being a mermaid." said Kim. "Well if you want to be a mermaid those are the rules. And I want to stay close to me when we swim last thing I need is for you to get lost." said Cleo "Ok sis I promise, I'm so excited. So when does whole mermaid transformation thing start?" Kim asked.

"Tomorrow, you, me and my friends will go to Mako Island to help you transform." said Cleo. "What's so special about tomorrow?" said Kim "Ms. Chatham says that there's a prophecy about a young girl becoming a mermaid to join our group for a special mission. She thinks that girl is you. So tomorrow is when we are going." said Cleo.

"Can mom and dad come too?" Kim asked because she wants to witness the magic. "I don't know, there probably not going to like it. But its worth a try to asking them" said Cleo. Kim rushes downstairs to find her parents in the living room. "Mom, dad is it ok if I go to Mako Island with Cleo and her friends tomorrow night" asked Kim.

"Kim, there not going to Mako Island tomorrow night it's a full moon" said Mr. setori "Yeah, but Cleo is going to help me become a mermaid. I always feel left out whenever she goes off to Mako Island with her friends." said Kim. "Well I guess you can go Kim, but we are coming as well. To make sure nothing bad happens to girls" said Mrs. Setori. "Sam is right we'll come too." said Mr. Setori "cool thank you both" said Kim hugging her parents. Kim tells Cleo that they are cool with it.

Cleo leaves the house, but is caught by the paparazzi. "Cleo can we have a word with you? What is your mermaid power?" asked Ted [one of the paparazzi] "my power is water" Cleo responded. She knew she was going to be late so she made this as quick as possible.

"Can you show us your power" asked lily another reporter. Cleo flexes her hand to make the harbor water appear in a water ball form hand also shows that she can more appear. Once that's done she saw some of her old classmates form school see her doing that.

But once she's done, she leaves and runs to Rikki's café. She sees that her friends are also being interviewed, jade is in the booth reading after her interview was done and she was signing autographs for her fans, and little kids. "I see that the plan is going well" said Cleo "yea, I haven't seen dr. denmen, Sophie or Miriam yet." said jade.

"Yea at least that's good sign I guess." said Cleo. Bella performs and sings the theme song of H20, and everyone is having a great time. They all know that mermaids are nice beings.

Miriam and Sophie walk inside seeing the freak show and they decide to make a fool out of those girls. They sit at a table. "Hello ladies what can I get you today?" asked Hannah with a nice/bitter tone. Since she, Emma, jade, Bella and Rikki work here.

"Lets see I'll have a strawberry smoothie with steak and mash potatoes" said Miriam. "And I'll have a pina colada with salad and a cheese burger" said Sophie. "I'm sorry, we only serve juices here" said Hannah.

"We know but we want you to use your other powers to bring our food. Unless you are too scared to do that" said Miriam. "No not at all." said Hannah not giving them the satisfaction. She uses her powers to make there order appear. "There you go" said Hannah coldly

"Thanks Hannah." Miriam and Sophie said as if they were grateful. Everyone was amazed of what Hannah can do. Miriam and Sophie tried to make them look bad but they failed and ended up making themselves look like fools. About 2 minutes later their boyfriends show up to how are things, and see that people are actually impressed with their powers.

And the girls will no longer have to hide it. "It looks like our plan is achieved" said Hannah. "Yea, I guess we were worried about nothing. The only thing is to avoid dr. denmen at all costs." said jade. "lets jut hope that we wont have to see charlotte ever again" said Rikki.

Cleo tells the others that Kim is the key to the prophecy, so starting tomorrow night they will meet up at Rikki's café then go to Mako Island when the moon sets over the moon pool. Dr. Denmen is watching them closely, also has workers under cover watching them up close as well.

_**Will Dr. Denmen be able to get the girls and experiment on them? Will new danger up rise for the girls? Will charlotte return and cause destruction for the girls? Read the next chapter to find out. **_


	4. the new mermaid

Chapter 4: the new mermaid

The next day Kim is so excited about becoming a mermaid. she gets what she needs to go to mako island. Cleo and her parents also get ready. since they going tonight, Cleo decides to help Kim practice her swimming. "alright Kim before you can become a mermaid you need to learn how to swim like a mermaid. Also as a mermaid you will be able to hold your breath for a long time." Cleo explained, Emma, Rikki ,Bella, Hannah and Jade are there to help as well. With limited time Kim is a fast learner and knew how to swim like a mermaid perfectly as if she has been doing it for years.

While they were at the beach people were just so amazed to see that mermaids walk among them. Later that night Cleo's dad, step mom, and the others got what they needed and headed of to mako island. Hannah sensed someone was near. She kept guarded to make sure nothing happens when they transform Kim. Dr. Denmen and Charlotte along with Miriam and Sophie follow them.

As they swim and take a boat to mako Hannah had the same sense someone is defiantly following them. Hannah swims to the surface power jumps and transforms to a believix fairy and sees Dr. Denmen, Charlotte, Miriam and Sophie. "what are you doing here, if you are looking for a fight you've got one" Hannah says bravely. Hannah notices that Charlotte, Miriam and Sophie have changed, they have gotten stronger and got powers.

"we are here to sabotage Kim's dreams of being a mermaid. if we can't mermaids that she won't be either." said Charlotte evilly "you guys messed with the wrong girl, bakudo 1 sife !" said Hannah and uses the kido spell to bind them. "ah! what is this i can't move!" said Miriam "neither can we" said Charlotte and Sophie at the same time. "Its my kido spell prevents you form firing any attack" said Hannah confidently and hoping that everyone else can get the chant in time before they come.

Back at mako Kim is placed in the middle of the moon pool, Emma takes out the scroll Hannah gave her. As the full moon reaches over the moon pool the h20 girls plus jade recite the chant:_** THE TRANSFORMATION CHANT:Oh mighty moon, hear us now. Take this girl and transform her in to one of us. give her the power of ice, water, heat, electricity, fire and earth. Make her a mermaid. With the power of 5 do as we command! turn her in to a mermaid with these special powers.**_

The moment the chant as been recited jade notices that Hannah isn't there, she senses that she's in grave danger. As the transformation is taking place Jade goes and meets up with Hannah to find that she's battling the worst enemies. Charlotte, Miriam and Sophie eventually got out of the kido spell and see that Jade as joined.

"well, well look who we have here its jade. Or other words the girl who replaced me!" Charlotte in a furious tone. Ever since she was ban form the group and striped of her mermaid powers. She blames Jade for taking her place. When clearly it was her own fault turning ageist them in the first place. "well isn't the nasty trio with their puppet master" said Jade confidently "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING MY PLACE JADE!" Charlotte said very made.

"bring it on! and FYI charlotte it was your own fault to betray Cleo and the others." said Jade. Charlotte didn't care she used her dark magic to attack jade. Luckily jade used her new fairy powers that she got form Hannah and deflected it. "ha-ha! I'm way strong than the three of you. why don't you just give up!." As the others came and saw what was going on the came together and fought them. The battle didn't take long since Charlotte, Miriam and Sophie are new to their powers and can't really control it. "Hannah, Jade are you girls ok?" asked Mr. Setori "we are fine, i just hate it when those girls think they can be better than us." said Hannah. "well lets go home then. Last time i checked you girls have work tomorrow" said Mrs. setori.


End file.
